mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
De La Soul Whiskers
Whiskers De La Soul(VWF068) was born March 9, 2004 in the Whiskers. He mother was Baddiel and father was JD, a rover from the Lazuli. Her litter-mates were her brothers Arrested Development(VWM069), Flava Flav(VWM070) and Bad Boy Bubby(VWM071). Her mother Baddiel was not the dominant female but De La Soul's grandmother Flower. They were Flower's first grandchildern ever. At the time of their birth Flowers previous litter were old enough to go out foraging. Apart from Baddiel the whole group left the burrow the pups were in and slept in a different burrow when the day ended. Baddiel refused to give up on the pups and carried all four of the pups one by one to the sleeping burrow. Flower made no more attempts to abandon the litter and De La Soul and her brothers all survived to be adults. Her mother gave birth again to a new litter on October 10, 2004 to Maladoy, Jogu and Charlie. De La Soul survived to adulthood and started caring for the pups. Her brothers started to rove at other groups. De La Soul stayed away from rovers and soo she made it to her second year in the Whiskers. She was one of the oldest female in the Whiskers, this ment she started be to evicted by Flower. In mid 2006, De La Soul was evicted and joined up with her older aunts Mozart, Kinkaju and Super Furry Animal whom had been previously evicted. Then De La Soul's younger aunt Monkulus was evicted and joined them. The six females followed the Whiskers and attempted to rejoin the group. Only Super Furry Animal and Monkulus got back in the Whiskers. The other four females joined three males and formed a new group. Starsky The four remaining females joined two Lazuli rovers and one Young One male to form the Starsky Mob. De La Soul's father JD assumed the roel of dominant male. Kinkaju took the position of dominant female even though Mozart was older. Kinkaju started to produce litters. Since De La Soul was the youngest of the females, she was evicted less then Mozart and Armanita Ditch. De La Soul was often seen babysitting or caring for the pups. De La Soul only remained in the Starsky for a year then she was evicted along with Mozart and Arminta Ditch. They joined three Commando males and formed a new group. Leprechaun The new group was called the Leprechaun Mob. This time Mozart became the dominant female along with Drew. Mozart started to produce litters, however unlike in the Starsky, Mozart couldn't keep her subordinates from attracting rovers. Armanita Ditch had her own litter. Then De La Soul was four years old by then and she was interested in having her own pups. She mated with a rover named Tonker and got pregnant. De La Soul gave birth to De La Soup and Soul Train in Ferbruary 2009. Sadly,De La Soul died later in November 2009. Family Mother: Baddiel Father: JD Brothers: Flava Flav, Arrested Development and Bad Boy Bubby Mate: Tonker Daughter: De La Soup Son: Soul-Train Links Whiskers Mob Starsky Mob Leprechaun Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Starsky meerkats Category:Leprechaun meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats